


I don’t want to be rescued, I’ll just stay with the orcs, thanks!

by CravingCraze



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan and Connor are kind of a cameo but they have an a small moment together, Evan bakes, Jake is a dick for plot, Jared is a knight, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	I don’t want to be rescued, I’ll just stay with the orcs, thanks!

Jared gazed at the birthmark on his right cheek through the reflection of his helmet. He shook his head and sighed as he pulled his helmet over his head, ready to fight the Orc Horde.

He looked over at Evan, a baker who was passing out bread. Evan was the least judgement of him because he had a talking problem, so he knew how it felt to be mocked and ridiculed. He went over to him to get his bread.

Evan looked at him and smiled, "H-hey Jared. How, how are you?" He asked, handing him a loaf.

Jared shrugged, "A little shitty, but that's normal. Still pinning on that street rat, Murphy?"

Evan blushed, "Actually, I l-let him have a job, at the, at the b-bakery. He's tending to it while I'm, while I'm o-out."

Jared smiled, "Nice. Way to get yourself out there." He ate a small bit of the load.

"I uh, gotta go. I need to, to feed the other k-knights," Evan rambled, before hurrying off.

Jared leant back against the wall, watching the knights talking, probably about girls. Pfff, typical knights. Soon, after he was halfway through his bread, he put it away for later, and saw knights grabbing their swords, spears, shields, bows and arrows. Jared grabbed his two silver daggers, put his arrows on his back, and put his bow onto there as well. He hurried after the knights, who were already gathering around the captain.

"Alright men, this is a high stakes mission! According to my scouts, The Horde is still weak from our last attack. BUT!! Does that mean they'll just give up and drop their weapons? No! Orcs are extremely prideful creatures who want to rule over our land, and it's up to us to stop them! If you die in battle today, then you have served your purpose as a knight. If you live, you continue to help our purpose. If you're captured.. you're a liability to us, and we cannot save you," the Captain explained to his men confidently and was full with pride.

"Yeah!!" The knights enthused, and lifted their weapons into the air. Jared of course did this as well.

Jared silently wished he was as brave and prideful as the other knights, but he wasn't. All the training he went through to get to this point was because his parents couldn't make enough money to support him along with the farm anymore. He wasn't passionate about fighting, but it gave him some coin in the end, so that was all that mattered to him. Besides, he wouldn't care if he died on the battlefield either.

Later on, the group of knights spotted the Orcs, who seemed to be at camp, eating clumps of meat for a meal. Their nails were long and their teeth were sharp like razors, but nothing compared to their green skin and horns. According to legend, Orcs were cursed men who did wicked deeds, and suffered a horrible transformation that would show their crimes. 

Jared felt pity for them, if he was honest with himself.

He turned his head to see one of the knights, Jake, oh wow, what a cocky bastard he was, drawing his bow and aimed at one of the orcs.

"Dingler, sheath your bow and stop being a show off!" The captain whisper-yelled.

Jake didn't bother listening. He released the arrow, watching as it flew into an orc's exposed shoulder, who screamed in pain and whipped around, seeing the knights above them.

"Intruders!!"The orc yelled, removing their axe from their belt, and started to climb the rocks above them.

"Look at what you've done! You didn't even kill one, our position is compromised!" The captain turned to the other knights. "Men, get ready! We've got a fight on our hands!"

Jared took out his bow and looked down at the orcs. They were halfway up. He fired a few arrows at them, hoping to causedelay. A couple of orcs fell down, but it didn't do much. More knights joined by his side, while others slid down the hill, knocking down more orcs.

It seemed the knights had the advantage. Jake went behind Jared and shoved him, saying, "Hope the orcs get ya!"

Jared stumbled down, scrapping his knees and elbows. His bow was snapped in two, and his arrows were scattered, so he only had his daggers now. He slowly stood, drawing both of them, preparing to fight the orcs.

One orc stared at him in awe, which was weird because Jared expected to be killed by now (which again, he wouldn't mind). He didn't understand what exactly was the matter.

Suddenly, the orc grabbed him and ran away from the horde. Jared held in a scream. He was being captured! Didn't anyone notice?! No, of course no one did, as the other knights were fleeing from the orcs.

Jared felt weak in the orcs hold. He struggled slightly, but it only made him fatigued. He could feel how heavy his eyelids were, as he lost consciousness.

~€~

"Where the hell did you find him at?" 

"On the battle field. He's very handsome, yes?"

"He's human. The chief won't like this! Urug, what were you thinking?!"

"Wanted to protect him.."

Jared slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up, looking around. His head was pounding. He turned his head to the orc from before and.. apparently he wasn't the only person here either.

The orc, who he assumed was Urug, was large and lanky, wearing dark green armor that was covered with spikes. He looked.. terrifying, to say the least.

Jared looked the person standing by the orc. He was short, wore the same armor as Urug, and had some red dyed into his hair. Jared spotted some burn marks on his skin.

"Looks like you're awake, now. You've got some scratches on your shoulder, but otherwise you look okay," the stranger said, gesturing to his shoulder.

Jared spared a glance at said shoulder. He assumed it was from when Jake pushed him. "I don't get it.. why are you two protecting me?"

Urug twiddled with his fingers. "You are.. very handsome. Your comrades were stupid to leave someone of great beauty behind."

Jared snorted, "Me? Handsome?" He shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "You've got the wrong guy."

"I think what Urug is trying to say is that he has different standards than when he was human. He recognizes true beauty inside someone, even if they're ugly on the outside," the stranger explained.

Jared shrugged it off. "Whatever. Anyways, if you're not an orc, why are you with them?"

"Just because I'm not cursed doesn't mean I'm not different. I've had to deal with being shorter than average my entire life," they crossed their arms.

"You also have burn marks," Urug added on. "People are disgusted by scars."

Jared made a face, "Everyone in my village is obsessed with their appearances."

Urug tsked, "They're real monsters," he shook his head. "Anyways, we have not been properly introduced. I am Urug, and this is my comrade, Rich."

Rich hummed, "Nice to meet you.. er."

"Jared," he filled in. "So you're not bugged by.. this?" He pointed to his birthmark.

"Legends say that birthmarks resemble how we died. You have a very unique mark," Urug complimented him.

Jared of course blushed. "I've.. never been told that before."

Rich hummed, "Considering you're an outcast like everyone else here, the chief will probably let you stay. We just gotta talk to him first."

So, they went to the chief, who was the biggest and strongest orc of the tribe. The chief gazed at Jared warily. "You bring a spy, Rich?"

Rich shook his head. "No! Look at his birthmark. He's just like us!"

The chief leaned forward, "Come closer, little man."

Jared complied, moving closer to the chief.

The chief observed him. "Who are you? What's your story?"

"My name is Jared. I used to be a knight, but I was left behind during a fight," Jared explained.

"Short and simple. You will prove useful here, but remember that you're with us now. If you betray us, we will crush you," the chief warned him, earning a quick nod from Jared. "Good. Retrieve your gear, for you are going to a small town to get food supplies. Rich will accompany you."

"Got it! I'll go get ready!" Jared left with Rich to prepare.

Rich grabbed a small bag of gold, and attached it to his belt. "I recommend bringing something small to fight with. Daggers are the easiest to bring, but I like a sword." He explained, grabbing a sword and strapped it on his back.

Jared grinned, retrieving his two daggers. "Daggers are more so my style, so that's pretty handy. Do you have any cloaks?"

Rich handed him a brown one. "Here. People usually just assume we're travelers or something. They're stupid like that."

"Comes especially in handy for us," Jared slid it on and Rich did the same.

The two went off to the small town, exchanging stories from their childhood. Rich apparently had lived with society until he was six, after his mother was in a fire and he was cast aside, and found by Orcs who showed more compassion for him. Jared told him about how his parents neglected him and refused to accept he was being picked on. They both sympathized with one another.

"Okay, I'll get apples, you get bread," Rich told him, and went to find an appropriate cart.

Jared already had a place in mind, as he headed to Evan's bakery. It didn't have a fancy name, everyone just called it the bakery and that was fine. He stepped inside and was met with the sweet smell of bread cooking in the fire pit. Of course, there was pie cooking too and other goodies, but bread was important to the Orcs for some reason, so he had to get that. Before he went to make the order, however, he heard giggling from behind the counter. Not wanting to interrupt, Jared listened in, because he's snoopy like that.

"You're- you're covered in f-flour, Connor!" Evan snickered at the taller male, who indeed, was covered in flour.

"It's not my fault I'm shit at baking," Connor replied, putting his hands on his hips. He had his hair tied up into a bun, and his apron didn't prove to being doing anything, as his clothes were a powdery white.

Evan crossed his arms, grinning at him. "Remind me why I hired you."

"Because I make a great taste tester?" Connor mused, and wiped some of the flour onto Evan's face. "Oops."

"Hey!" It sounded like there was rustling, like Evan was going to throw more flour at him, and Jared decided he'd have to save Evan from wasting all his supplies on a food fight. He knocked on the wood before stepping over.

Evan flushed at almost being caught. "Um, how can I- how can I h-help you?"

Jared lowered his voice so Evan wouldn't recognize him. "How much bread will this get me?" He dumped half of the bag out, and the coins spilt onto the counter.

Evan gasped at the amount. "A.. a ton! Just give me a second to b-bag it up!" He grabbed Connor by the arm, urging him to hurry and bag the bread.

Jared silently watched them, and he knew what was going on. Either they were a thing or wanted to become one, but it wouldn't be easy. It was another thing that was frowned upon. Jared thought that they'd run out to the forest if it became too big of a deal, he supposed, because staying in such a hateful place just.. isn't good for anyone. He hoped for the best for them.

"Here you go!" Evan gave him the bag, and waved goodbye as he walked out of the bakery.

"See? Not so hard," Rich said, walking Jared out of town. "We get gold from looting from the soliders, because they make a damn good amount of money."

"I was half tempted to buy a pie," Jared joked.

"Maybe after all the fighting and diversity is over. For now, however, we have to fight."

And even if that was true, it was better being free and fighting for it, then being restraining and punished for being different.


End file.
